Beautiful Boy
by saphirearella
Summary: Finn Hudson's brother is terribly sick, fighting for his life. Something unbeknownst to his friends or even his girlfriend. As his brother battles a horrible sickness, how will Finn hold up? And what will his friends do when they find out?
1. Darling, Beautiful Boy

Finn walked from the football field, carrying his helmet. Another day of football practice was over and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. He would rinse off the sweat of the practice and then he would drive home. But he was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. No doubt belonging to Puck.

"Why in such a hurry, man? Karofsky and Azimio are about to slushie that Artie kid." Finn looked disgusted.

"He is in a wheelchair." He said slowly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Exactly. He can't run away."

"What is _wrong_ with you? He can't walk. Doesn't that count for something? Make him off-limits or something?" Puck only laughed.

"Of course not, it only makes him an easy target." Finn sighed, speeding up his walk to get to the locker room. He needed to get home and see-

"Dude. Why'd you walk away? Did I say something?" Puck said, stopping Finn just before he could grab his towel.

"Puck, I just want to get home soon. So let me shower. We'll talk later." and he walked past Puck, not caring for his answer. He shed his clothes and washed quickly, washing his hair with the shampoo that his mother had given him for his birthday. He hurried, just in case, because you never knew. There was always the chance of something happening when he was at school, and it worried him to no end. Despite his brother urging him to not worry about him and focus on his friends at school.

"There's no use getting all worked up over me," he would say, with the sweetest inclination of his head. "Have fun at school, have fun with your friends. Keep your grades up, at least. For me, Finny." and so Finn acquiesced. But not for long, because the worries could creep back up his spine in the middle of class and learning anything for the rest of that period was out of the question.

And the worries were coming back right now, too. So Finn raced to his car before he could be stopped by Puck or any of the other guys on the football team and headed straight home, possibly going a bit more than the speed limit allowed.

When his house came into view on his small, friendly street, he sighed in relief. The ride seemed to take forever. He locked his car, without leaving the keys inside it, which he had done a few more times than he would like to admit, and threw open the door, ignoring his mother's questioning about how his day had gone and if he had cleaned his room.

But there was only one room on his mind right now, and it was just down the hall, the door ajar.

* * *

><p>"Hey, little buddy." He said, wrapping his arms around his little brother for a hug. "How have you been?" The soft voice responded, warm and and higher pitched than most.<p>

"I've been fine. How did football practice go?" but Finn didn't hear his question, too busy staring into his beautiful seaglass eyes, and eyeing the little bald spot that was just above his right ear.

"Finn?"

"What? Oh...sorry. Football practice was good. It was tough, like usual."

"Football always looked like a rough sport. I don't particularly have any interest in it..but maybe if I could see you play, I'd change my mind." The boy said, smiling his elfin, beautiful smile. Alabaster skin contrasting against his vivid eyes and dark hair, which was thinning. Slowly but surely.

"I'd love for you to see me play sometime, buddy." Finn smile, leaning down to hug his brother again.

_He's so small, Finn thought. And he's only fifteen. He's a year younger than I am..He's such a good boy..What did he do to deserve this? He doesn't deserve this. No one deserves this. _

He gave him a peck on the cheek, still holding him tight. But not too tight, because he was afraid his little brother would break if he wasn't careful.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Finny." His cheekbones becoming prominent as he smiled one of his perfect smiles. His eyes squinting.

"Finny..." He practically whispered into his brother's ear. Finn might not have known that he had said anything if he hadn't felt his warm breath.

"Yeah, little man?"

"Would you...sing to me?" His little voice was full of hope. Finn smiled a broad smile, his cheek rubbing against the soft blue cotton fabric of his brother's pajamas.

"Of course. What song would you like me to sing?"

"Your choice, Finny."

"Okay." He said in a whisper. He was always reduced to a soft tone around his younger brother. He didn't know why, it just happened. Like he needed to be careful, needed to be soft, because everything about his brother was soft. His expressions, his voice, the way he looked at things, his thoughts. His skin, even. Pale and perfect.\

His brother was like a little doll. His side part drooping over his eye, patiently awaiting his brother's song choice. Closing his eyes, as if hearing Finn's voice would be the most comforting thing he would ever hear. Finally, Finn knew what song he wanted to sing. It was clear now. So obvious, even, that he felt foolish. He started, his voice too soft. His brother's smile and swaying encouraging him to sing louder.

_Close your eyes, have no fear, the monsters gone..._ His brother's eyes opened wide, delighted. Finn had never seen such a beautiful sight as his darling baby brother's smiling face staring up at him and he sang.

_He's on the run and your brother's here... _A high-pitched giggle came from Finn's right as he changed the words to fit the situation. His happiness was infectious. Finn smiled, too.

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy...Before you sleep, say a little prayer, every day in ever way, it's getting better and better.._

_Out on the ocean sailing away, I can hardly wait, for you to come of age, but I guess we'll both, just have to be patient, yes it's a long way to go, but in the meantime...  
><em>

His brother swaying to the tune, a nearly sleepy smile resting on his lips, he sang more, hoping that his voice could be nearly as beautiful as his brother deserved..anything less didn't deserve to touch his ears.

_Before you cross the street, take my hand, life is just what happens to you, when you're busy making other plans...Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy...Darling, darling, __darling...Kurt...  
><em>

"Finny, your voice is so beautiful." He opened his arms for a hug.

"So is yours." _And I hope I get to hear it for a long time..._


	2. Suspicion

There was something that was bothering Finn. Something that was bringing his worrying to a whole new level. This one image, _one image_, would not come out of his head, no matter how much he tried to push it out.

When he had turned to leave his brother's room, his eye had caught something strange. _There was a small clump of hair on the pillow, and a small bald spot on his brother's head._

He had almost cried when he got back to his room, at this point questioning God and doctors and karma. He knew a million people who had done heinous things and gotten no punishment at all, yet here was his darling brother. The nicest boy he had ever met, who always looked for the good in people, whose laugh could make people in mourning break out in smiles, whose eyes were prettier than the sky on a summer day, and he had cancer.

How did he even find the strength to smile? Finn knew if he were in that situation he would be bawling everyday, all day. Yet his brother, his _younger _brother, still laughed as if everything were all right.

He remembered the day they had first discovered that Kurt's hair was falling out. Kurt had laughed, eyes filling with tears, and joked about early baldness. His heart broke in his chest. He was surprised that the shards didn't pierce his lungs. It was just Kurt, him, and his mom. And it was the saddest thought that maybe Kurt would be going soon, too.

Kurt's father left. Just up and left. Kurt's dad had married Carole three years ago. He used Kurt as a punching bag for three years and then he was gone. Carole had gone berserk, calling him all sorts of names upon his departure, neither Finn nor Carole had known about the abuse..but Kurt had told her to calm down, because he wasn't worth getting worked up over. He wasn't even angry at his father. He said that his violent outbursts were due to pent up frustration after Kurt's birth mother had died three years before they met Carole and Finn. _So selfless.._

Finn was glad when Kurt moved in. He was a good influence, desite being younger than he, and he made him want to be a nicer person. Kurt was understanding and kind and funny and intelligent. He got immaculate grades at school and had a few friends. Then there was Thomas. Thomas was a burly boy with beady eyes who would shove Kurt into the walls and lockers, making constant quips about the fact that _he was gay._ Because that level of knowledge in knowing who you were was disgusting to someone who doubted himself as much as Thomas did. So he ignorantly called Kurt all the names he could think of. _Homo, queer, fag, sinner,_ told him to_ burn in hell, because he was a "fucking faggot". He told him he hoped he died sucking cock._ When Finn had found out, he nearly went to the little bastard's house and beat him to a bloody mess, but like always, Kurt had taken his hand and told him to calm down.

_"I'm not worth it, Finn. Calm down. I don't want you getting in trouble over me. Besides..I'm used to being hit." He laughed, a laugh that seemed to bring a ghost of joy to his eyes but none to Finn's, because it only made him cringe with the memory and realisation that Kurt had_ _been hit so much that he was_ used_ to it. He had gone to school each day with fresh cuts and bruises for _three years_ and people had to notice, but they didn't care, because people were selfish and they didn't care about Kurt simply because he was_ gay,

"_Like hell you're not worth it!" Finn had yelled at his brother, disbelief filling his eyes along with a wild urge to beat up Thomas until he couldn't speak anymore. His voice softened._

_"Kurt.." he said. "Kurt, you're not going to hell. You deserve to love whoever you want to, and _Thomas," _He spat the name, venom in his voice, " can burn in hell for all I care."_

_"Finn," he had said, his soft voice filling the room, bringing Finn out of his violent thoughts. He took his hand again. "I don't believe in a god, but the god he speaks of must not hold him in such high regards either, if he would tell me such things. I don't find you stupid for believing in a god, not at all. I have problems with people who sin more than atheists believing in a god, and thinking that just having a religion makes them superior to everyone else. Thomas is a hypocrite. Don't waste your energy hitting him, or protecting me."_

But now all he wanted to do was hold his brother close and never let go of him. He wanted to shield his baby brother from all the doctors with their needles and medicine and all the people in the world and hold him close until he was completely pristine and perfect again, just like he had been three months ago. Like he still was behind all the medical records and doctors and hospital visits.

He remembered the way Kurt had liked to sing and dance, his angelic voice hitting high notes perfectly and bringing shame to the original artists. He had loved it. Now he was resigned to his room.

* * *

><p>It was hard to focus on school, or football practice or Glee Club at all. He was snapped out of his reverie by Rachel in the middle of English class.<p>

"And I have this great idea for a Celine Dion mash-up and- Finn! Finn, are you even listening?" Finn's face flew off of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. What?"

"Finn, honestly, didn't you hear anything I said? I was saying that Tina and Mike are dating now and that I have a great idea for a Celine Dion mash-up at Glee Club."

"Well, Rachel, that's a great idea, but do you mind if I sing a different song? It would mean a lot to me." Rachel looked considerate. Finn never asked Rachel to sing a different song before, so it must be important.

"Sure, Finn. Which song did you want to sing?" Finn paled.

"I-It's a secret.." Normally, Rachel would press him for the answer, but she let it go. Finn looked like he was worrying, and that was something that Finn didn't usually do. Usually he was the least worried, and that was why Rachel was concerned.

So what Rachel Berry did when she was concerned, was hold a Glee Club meeting, and make sure Finn didn't know about it.

So it was twenty minutes later that the Glee Club unenthusiastically found themselves in the Choir Room. Rachel drew (badly) a picture of Finn on the whiteboard.

"Look, fellow Glee Clubbers, Finn has been acting weird lately."

"Yes, yes, very observant, princess. Now can I get to last period?" Santana quipped.

"Seriously, _Santana,_ Finn's been acting weird. He was in real hurry to get home the other day and he wouldn't let me talk to him. He didn't stay to watch Karofsky and Azimio slushie Artie, either-"

"I may add, that that was painful and freezing."

"Puck, what the hell? They've slushied you, too." said Santana.

"Order!" yelled Rachel.

"Look, Rachel. You're not a judge, but I would be more than willing to use your abnormally large nose as a gavel." A few members sniggered. Santana looked pleased with herself.

"Back to the point, Finn has been acting strange, and some of you agreed." She looked at Puck. "What do think is on his mind?"

"Is anything ever on his mind?" whispered Mercedes to Tina. Tina giggled.

"I say we follow him to his house, totally creep the situation and find out what's up." suggested Puck.

"Well, I for one, don't want to creep out his family. I have never met them before."

"You've been dating Finn for three months and you haven't met his family?" scoffed Mercedes.

"Yes, because I have been working on the perfect first impression, but maybe I should go a few months sooner than I planned."

"Yes, do that. I'm off to Science." said Santana, picking up her bag and walking out the door.

"Then that's that." Rachel said, grabbing her bag and doing the same.

* * *

><p>Everyone was busy gossiping when Finn came in, like usual. Rachel handed out a list of Celine Dion songs and polled everyone on which one she should sing. Mercedes and Tina were giggling together, and Santana looked confused about whatever Brittany had just said. So, all in all, it was a pretty normal day.<p>

"Alright guys, take you seats!" shouted Mr. Schue as he walked in. Finn remained standing.

"Um, Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, Finn?" Mr. Schue asked as he stopped shuffling through his papers for a moment.

"May I..sing a song?"

"Of course. Go ahead." Finn smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue."

"No problem, Finn."

Finn faced his fellow Glee Club members prepared to sing.

_You are my sweetest downfall, I loved you first, I loved you first. Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth..._

The Glee Club exchanged confused glances.

_I have to go, I have to go, your hair was long when we first met...Samson went back to bed, not much hair left on his head, ate a slice of wonderbread and went right back to bed..._ Why was Finn singing _this _song?

_And the history books forgot about us, and the bible didn't mention us, and the bible didn't mention us...Not even once..You are my sweetest downfall, I loved you first, I loved you first..._

Rachel teared up. There was a sincerity in the words, but she hadn't an inkling why.

_Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads...but they're just old light..they're just old light..Your hair was long when we first met..._

Mr. Schue looked at Finn. Really _looked _at Finn. There was some pain in his eyes and he could tell that Finn was fighting back tears.

_Samson went back to bed, not much hair left on his head, ate a slice of wonderbread, and went right back to bed...Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down, no, we couldn't destroy a single one..And the history books forgot about us, and the bible didn't mention us...not even once..._

_I loved you first..._

And he held the last note, that was full of melancholy. Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel dabbed at their eyes, and now, _they needed to know..What was up with Finn?_


	3. Don't Cry, Finny

"Hey, Finn." Rachel went up to Finn the second Glee Club ended. She had been anxiously awaiting all day for this moment. She needed to get to the bottom of Finn's curious behavior. This was the perfect time to strike.

"Oh..yeah, Rachel?" Completely oblivious.

"Could I meet your family today?" Rachel said, twirling her hair in her finger, batting her eyelashes. Finn looked alarmed, shooting right up at her words.

"Oh, um.." Finn took a deep breath. This could end badly. Very, very badly. But Rachel would get even more suspicious if he said no. She might even have her fathers call the social services to check out his house to see if it was a proper living environment, because she was just that intense.

"Okay." He said, playing with his keys. "Come on," and he led her to his car, opening the passenger side door for her like a gentleman.

The ride to his house was slow and tense. Finn wasn't sure that Rachel would like what she saw, and if she found out about Kurt, the whole school would know. He glanced nervously over to Rachel before his house came into view. He parked on the side of the rode and they got out of the car. Finn mentally prepared himself.

When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was his mother holding a basket of dirty laundry. He facepalmed.

"Oh, hi Finn. And who is this with you?" She said, smiling. She put down the basket.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." said Rachel, confidently stepping forward and shaking her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Hudson."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Rachel. Well, welcome to the house. I apologize that it's a bit messy, we weren't expecting company.."

"Oh, that's alright, Ms. Hudson. When I'm a big star and Finn and I are married, you'll have people for that." Carole laughed.

"Well, Finn, just uh..show her around the house I guess..See you later." She walked into the kitchen, to do the dishes.

"Okay."

"So, Finn, it seems to me that you have a suitable living environment. I simply need to see your room, and do you have any siblings?" Finn froze. He hesitated in answering. Should he tell her? Or keep it a secret?..Rachel would be furious if she found out that Finn hadn't told her the truth.

"...Yes. One." Rachel smiled wide, delighted.

"Oh, Finn! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I have a little brother. He's only one year younger than me, though."

Finn led her to the door that was always slightly open. Inside, a fifteen year old boy lay in bed, soft classical music drifting in the background. Rachel charged toward him.

"Rachel, please be gentle with-" Finn cried uselessly as Rachel forced her way over.

"Hi!" Kurt's eyes widened, a beautiful mixture of blue and green, catching sunight from the window.

"Oh, hello. Who might you be?" His soft, high voice surprised Rachel, but it was not unwelcome. It was very easy on the ears and she rather liked it. He looked like some sort of doll, rosy cheeks and all.

"I'm Rachel, Finn's girlfriend. We've been dating for three months. What's your name?"

"My name is Kurt Hummel. As you could probaby tell, I'm Finn's younger brother." A soft breathy laugh filled the air, sweet and filled with happiness.

Rachel caught the bald spot just above his ear. _Why would a young boy have a bald spot? Especially when his hair looks so healthy..._Then she took in that he was bedridden, and he was very tiny. So she elbowed Finn in the ribs and whispered to him "Finn, could we talk for a moment?" He nodded.

"Nice meeting you!" She called out to Kurt- but she didn't hear his polite response of "It was nice meeting you, also!" Finn didn't either, and it was a good thing. Finn didn't like it when Kurt yelled. He thought it was too much effort for him. 

"Finn!" she hissed, once they got outside the door. "Is your brother sick?"

"Yes.." Finn admitted, eyes becoming pained. He knew where this was going, and it wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Why would you let me go in there?" Rachel hissed, eyes narrowed in Finn's direction as if he had just ruined all of her chances of ever becoming a star. If I show up sick to Glee Club tomorrow, so help me-"

"It's not that type of sick, alright?" Finn yelled, voice full of anger, startling Rachel. "It's not contagious and it won't go away after a few days, no matter how much I pray for it to..." His eyes became downcast. He suddenly found the floor very interesting, as if the carpet held all the answers, if he only just looked at it hard enough...

Rachel's voice softened. She led Finn into the living room, sitting down on the floor with him.

"Finn..what does he have?" She asked, her voice near a whisper, hushed so not even the gods could hear it, could take it as a confirmation that what he had was real.

Finn almost couldn't say it. Saying it acknowledged it. Saying it made it stronger. Saying it meant that he was finally accepting that Kurt was sick with a deadly, terrible illness. He never wanted to admit it, wanted it to stay a secret forever. Never wanted it to be a fact in the first place so he would have to keep it a secret. But he shakily...so shakily..spoke the word.

"Cancer." His voice was weak and full of pain. A hot pressure behind his eyes threatened to force out tears. Rachel's eyes widened, mouth open in a disbelieving expression. She reached up to pat his arm.

"Finn...I'm so sorry.."

"Don't feel sorry for me. I'm not the one who has to fight for my life everyday. I'm not the one loosing my hair and forcing smiles all throughout it. I'm not the angel who might be returned to his true owner any day now. It's him! It's my beautiful baby brother and-" He was cut off by tears. He couldn't help it. He sobbed. Rachel wrapped her arms around him, wishing him all her love through the air, knowing that words were both unnecessary and unsufficient.

"Finn?" called a soft questioning voice from the hall. Finn and Rachel looked up in surprise, hearing quiet footsteps in the hall. Finn tried desperately to wipe away all of his tears and calm himsef down before the boy saw him. His eyes were puffy and his voice was broken. He cleared his throat. He coudn't let Kurt see him like this. He couldn't.

When the boy came into views, legs wobbling like a foal's, he paused. His legs shook as he tried to stand. Evidently, getting out of bed was not something he did often. His leg muscles were very weak.

"Are you okay?" asked the angelic voice. Sea glass eyes shining with concern. "I thought I heard you sobbing." Finn sniffed, mentally cursing himself after doing so. Now it was just obvious.

"Finn, I can tell that you just lied." said the boy, uttering a sad laugh. And that was what was so terrible about Kurt's smile, his laughs, his bright eyes. They all had a trace of melancholy to them, a hint of tragedy. With each beautiful, musical laugh there was a tragic note that blended in with his voice.

And when he laughed, it seemed so wrong to laugh. Because really, what could possibly be funny when your little brother had cancer and his hair was falling out and he was in so much pain all the time? There were days when he just layed in bed, trying to hide the tears that spilled out of his eyes as his suffered through the night. He tried so hard, and he was so strong. Stronger than Finn as a huge football player could ever be. Finn wished his football team members could understand that.

Finn remembered a day when Kurt was wracking with sobs and he he tried to stifle them when he heard Finn walking outside the door. When Finn opened the door, his tear tracks were still visible, but he smiled a wide smile, though visibly in pain. Then, Finn just layed beside him...trying to comfort him and rid him of his pain. Running his hand through his younger brother's hair, until when his hand came back, there were visible strands in his palm. Maybe three, but it was still his hair. And it was still coming out.

Pulling himself out of his memories, he looked up at his brother, who stared at him, amused, with his hands on his wobbling hips.

"I am so confused right now, Finny, but you know, I don't know how much longer I can stay standing, so I'm going to walk-well, wabble- back to my room. But don't be sad, Finny. Be happy, for me. Give me a smile, Finny."

Rachel smiled a wide smile and nudged Finn. Finn looked up at Kurt and gave him a huge, sincere smile, because Kurt being happy was more important to him than anything else.

"Come on, Kurt, let's help you get back to your room." said Finn, grunting as he sat up. He took his brother's shoulders and supported him as his legs trembled all the way to his room. He layed his brother on his bed, and covered him with his blanket.

"Tuck me in, Finny?" A childish sentiment, but Kurt was small and fragile and Finn didn't care if he was fifteen or six.

"Sure thing, buddy." So he tucked in his blanket and pecked his brother on the cheek and walked out to see Rachel before-

"Finny?"

"Yes?" He said, turning around abruptly.

"Your girlfriend seems really nice. She makes you really happy, doesn't she? She's pretty, a great match for my handsome older brother." Kurt said smiling. "It must be nice." Finn picked up on what Kurt was hinting at, which was something rare for him. Neither of them, in fact, picked up the fact that Rachel was listening around the corner, smiling to herself.

"Don't worry, Kurt. You'll find a really nice guy some day, and if he ever does anything to hurt you, just know that I am right here, and can easily get at least six football players to beat him up so bad he'll never want to come back to Lima. Alright?" Kurt laughed, a bubbly sound that caused a warmth in Finn's chest. It ended on a squeak, making Finn smile. Finn leaned on the bed and tickled him, causing more bright giggles to emanate from the mouth of the small boy.

"Finny?" He asked, becoming serious all of a sudden. His eyes were wide with innocence and curiosity. "Do you think that Daddy would still love me if he was here and he knew?" Finn's expression became stony. Why did Kurt worry about what that bastard would think? About what the man who hit him everyday for three years would think? Why did it matter? Did Kurt really have no respect for himself, to not hold the fact that he awoke with new wounds every day against him? Rachel bit her lip. Tears threatening to spill over.

"Kurt," he said, slowly, trying, for once, to be cautious with his words. "I think that if he didn't still love you, he would be a horrible man." _Already is a horrible man._

"And.."

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Do you really promise that I'll get out of this bed someday and be free of-of this?" Rachel dabbed her eyes. Finn's eyes looked thoughtful. He smiled. A smile full of hope and promises and a world full of surprises and miracles. And if he didn't make it out of this alive, then surely there was no God up there in the sky looking out. Because Kurt was the angel in its true form, and if he was killed, the only reason Finn could think of, would be because God had missed him. Kurt smiled, too.

"Thanks, Finn."

"Anytime, Kurt."

And he kissed his brother's forehead and left his room.


	4. Wicked

Rachel walked into school the next day, immediately being pounced on by the members of the Glee Club. Santana, Mercedes, and Puck struck, all walking up beside her.

"So what's up with Frankenteen?"

"Yeah, why's he acting so weird?"

"What's up with my boy, Finn?" They asked one after another, not giving her the chance to answer.

"Nothing. Finn is absolutely fine." Rachel smiled to herself, and then strode off to her English class, leaving behind three bewildered faces.

* * *

><p>Finn stopped in the choir room, looking up, confused, at the accusing glares he was receiving from everyone.<p>

"Uh..hey, guys..." They still stared. "Is..something the matter?" Mercedes strode forward with Puck, not missing a beat. She pointed in his face.

"Yes, there is something the matter, white boy. You've been acting weird all week and we want to know why."

"Yeah, dude. You didn't even stop to watch Karofsky slushie Artie." Finn was about to answer Mercedes when he took in what Puck had just said.

"What the hell, dude? We're all in Glee Club now. That means standing up for each other-" Puck rolled his eyes

"And anyway, I haven't been acting weird."

"Um, yeah you have, dude. You've been spacing out -_more than usual_- and yesterday you turned down my offer for a COD night. What the hell was that about? You don't just do that. What up, bro?" Finn looked at Rachel. Rachel shook her head.

"Look, guys. You really wanna know what's up? Fine. I've just been really worried about my grades lately. They're dropping and if they get too low, Coach Beiste will kick me off the team!" He yelled, faking it spendidly. Puck looked concerned.

"That's it?" Finn looked at Puck, countering his intense look.

"That's it."

"Cool." said Puck, shrugging it off and turning back to Glee Club. Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Okay, guys. Take your places! I've decided to appeal to some of your requests-" he stared pointedy at Rachel, who beamed. "and we will be doing some Wicked songs." Rachel smile grew even wider. She stood up and clapped, looking at the others to do the same, who obviously did not share her enthusiasm.

Finn smiled at her. Santana assumed it was just so he could score points with her, and rolled her eyes, but the truth was, Wicked was Kurt's favourite music. He loved it, and the way his glasz eyes lit up when he spoke about Idina Menzel as Elphaba made Finn so happy. He suddenly had an idea.

"Mr. Schu?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"I know someone who really loves Wicked. Would you mind if I brought them to Glee Club so they could watch?" Several members shot Finn curious glances before snapping their heads back to Mr. Schuester.

"Normally, I would protest, but..Sure! It sounds like a great idea, Finn." Murmurs sprang throughout the members, theorizing about who this person who loved Wicked so much was.

"I'll bet it's his mom." said Tina, excited for a new topic of gossip.

"It's probably his much sexier imaginary friend." said Santana, causing several girls to laugh.

"I hope it's his mom. I love older women." Puck drooled, promptly receiving a slap on the arm from Quinn, who glared in his direction.

"Guys..Guys, quiet!" Instant silence.

"Now, who wants to audition for 'Defying Gravity'?" Rachel's hand shot up instantly. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Good, Rachel..and..'For Good'?" Rachel's hand shot up, again.

"Look, Rachel. We all know of your vocal prowess, but you have to give the other students a chance." Rachel sank in her seat, mumbling. Tina hesitantly raised her hand, half-way, for it to pulled up to full height by Mercedes.

"Good, Tina. We haven't heard much from you. It will be interesting to hear what you're capable of."

But Finn didn't pay attention to any of this, only excited about bringing Kurt to his Glee Club meeting tomorrow..That was, if his mother let him take Kurt out of the house. Finn was a sophomore, after all. And Kurt would be allowed to attend classes as a freshman. He would discuss it later, as long as he made sure to buy some chocolate and flowers to soften her up and-

"Finn! Pay attention! God, maybe if you weren't so freakishly tall after your childhood near a nuclear plant our voices could actually reach your ears!" Santana yelled from behind him. Finn looked alarmed.

"Santana, thank you for getting Finn's attention..but maybe, next time...use a little less shouting?" Santana didn't bat an eye.

The rest of Glee went by in a blur, people discussing songs and Rachel droned on about Wicked and Misses Chenoweth and Menzel. Finn just smiled. He was dreading the convincing part of his plan, but Kurt's smile would be worth it.

* * *

><p>"Mom, come on!" Finn and his mom had been going at it for twenty minutes now. Kurt had somehow managed to fall asleep.<p>

"No, Finn! He's not strong enough to walk around all day!" Carole said exasperated.

"But this would give him a chance to strengthen his leg muscles!" Finn argued, and Carole had to admit he had a point.

"Finn, I don't want him to get hurt!"

"He won't! I'll watch him like a hawk!"

"Finn..he's so tiny, though..All the boys are bigger than him..and you know that this a small town..People aren't open-minded." Carole had read the news. Hate crimes happened all the time. People weren't very open to the idea of boys kissing other boys.

"I'll keep him safe. I swear." and Carole had never heard Finn's voice so sincere as it did at this moment.

"Are you sure he'll be okay attending classes in a high school?" said Carole, leaning her head on her son's chest.

"Completely sure." Carole sighed.

"I'll call the school and set it up." Finn beamed and kissed his mother's cheek.

"You're the best, Mom."

"Thanks, sweetie. Now, go wake up Kurt and tell him. He'll be in for a surprise tomorrow morning."

Finn, needing no more prompting, walked straight to Kurt's room with the goofiest smile. He gently shook the younger boy's shoulder.

"Kurt.." he said softly. "Kurt." He said more forcefully. The younger boy stirred, eyes fluttering open at the sound of his older brother's voice.

"'S it, Finny?" His brother said sleepily.

"You're going to school with me tomorrow." at this his younger brother's eyes became wide. Finn was worried that was a bad thing, but then Kurt smiled.

"You mean it, Finny? Are you serious?" Finn nodded.

"Oh, this is great, Finny! I'm excited! I've been so bored here in my room." He hugged his older brother. His brother held him tight, but then realised something. His brother was so, _so_ small. Smaller than before, it had seemed. Smaller than was healthy. Finn's arms could've nearly wrapped around his waist twice. He could feel his brother's ribs. He squeezed Kurt's hand. His skin was cold. FInn furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kurt?" he asked, pulling away from the embrace. "How much did you weigh last week?"

"Hmm. one hundred and two pounds?" He guessed.

"And..how much do you weigh now?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." Finn walked out of his room and returned with a scale, placing it on the floor.

"Stand on it." Finn commanded. Kurt did so, stepping on the floor, legs wobbling, making their way, slowly but surely, to the scale. He stood on it. The number on the scale was dangerous. Finn didn't like it.

Ninety-two pounds.

Dangerland.

Finn wanted to sob. Kurt's eyebrows raised.

"What? But that's-"

"Ten pounds less than last week." They looked up at each other.

"Is this because of the-" Finn held up his hand to stop him. He hated the word, hated saying it, hearing it. Especially when Kurt said it.

"Yes." And his voice was all but a whisper. He motioned for Kurt to step off of the scale and he placed it in the bathroom again, before coming back. He changed the subject.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow after school."

"Really? Oh, Finn you really didn't-"

"No. I wanted to." Kurt blushed.

"Thank you, Finny."

"No problem, Kurty."

"When do I have to wake up tomorrow, Finn?"

"Seven AM."

"Then may I go to bed now?" Kurt giggled. Finn laughed, too. They hugged again before Finn left, trying not to focus on the haunting lack of fat and the abundance in bone he was feeling through the skin.

Before heading to his room he heard his mother muttering.

"Yes, yes. Kurt Hummel, fifteen. Oh no, not at all. Five foot, five inches. He weighs..Hold on," She put her hand over the phone. "Finn! How much does Kurt weigh?" "Ninety-two pounds!" Carole's eyes widened.

"N-ninety-two pounds, sir. Is that all that's required of the physical form for the nurse? Oh? Oh, his birthday? Well, that's-" and on that note, Finn walked out of the room and into his own.


	5. Back to School

Finn woke to his alarm clock blaring in his ear. Its volume turned to up to maximun was the only way the sound could wake the sleeping giant. He groaned, hitting the button the top of the clock to turn off the alarm, and then remembered something. He smiled. Kurt was going to school with him today. Today Kurt would get to experience his first day of school in months. He got ready quickly and almost ran into Kurt's room.

"You awake, buddy?" He looked around, not seeing his smaller brother around the room. Kurt walked back into the room, wearing a baby blue button-down with a white tie. He wore white pants and his hair was brushed, his bang parted to the side, just so, so that the bald spots were not visible. Finn beams. Kurt hadn't gotten to dress up in a while.

His little brother's legs tremble with every step as he makes his way to Finn, and Finn ties to mask the worry in his eyes. School requires a lot of walking. There are crowded hallways and if someone bumps into Kurt he'll probably fall right to the ground. Finn bites his lip and tries to ask as inconspicuously as possible, if Kurt will have trouble walking.

"So..you gonna be okay walking around all day?"

"I should be. I might be late to a few classes but it'll be alright." He gives Finn a smile.

"You know, my friends Tina, Artie, and Mercedes are in your grade. You might have some classes with them. Don't worry, they're nice." Kurt giggles. Kurt's eyes really lighten up a room when he smiles. The room is filled with the musical quality of his brother's laugh.

"I would hope so. I wouldn't want you having any mean people as friends, Finny." Finn laughs, too. It's hard not to.

They walk to the table together for breakfast. Kurt is cautious, still adjusting to walking. He sits down shakily, nearly falling into the chair at the moment of sheer weakness he has in between sitting and standing, when his gravity is thrown behind him. Finn straightens him out. He takes a piece of toast and nibbles at it, toying with the egg on his plate. He's not a very hungry boy. Very thin, very lithe. Finn packs away seconds and thirds, staring at Kurt in disbelief when he realises that he is still on the first plate. He whispers pointedly.

"Kurt, you only weight ninety-two pounds. Will you do Finny a favor and eat your whole plate?" Kurt pouts.

"But Finny, that's a lot of food.."

"Fine. Two pancakes, and a strip of bacon, and most of the eggs."

"Alright, for you, Finny." he smiles, his face crinkling in an adorable expression. He eats in small bites, but they have time. When he is finished, Finn pecks his forehead and says he is proud. Kurt giggles at the bit of runny egg yolk on his brother's face. He removes it with a wet tissue. Finn carries the dishes to the sink.

* * *

><p>Carole bids her boys goodbye with kisses on the cheek (or in Kurt's case, all over his face). Kurt nearly trips on his way out of the parking lot. Carole gives Finn a questioning glance before hesitantly turning to drive away.<p>

Finn holds Kurt's hand on the way in, hoping to guide him to his new homeroom. His brother hangs behind just slightly because the pace Finn is going is too fast for him. Finn slows down and they walk side by side. They pass the principal's office because Carole got everything set up over the phone with him last night.

When they find his new room, Finn stops Kurt before he heads into the door and kisses his forehead.

"Have fun," he says "Be careful walking okay, little buddy? If you need help, ask Tina, Mercedes, or Artie, okay? If you see me in the halls, feel free to tap me on the shoulder, too. See you later." Kurt smiles and nods, and walks into the room, hoping the shaking of his knees isn't too noticeable. He goes up to the teacher, a balding man with glasses who looks fairly gruff.

"Hello, sir.." Kurt shyly states from the front of the desk. The man, however is scrolling on his computer. The mant grunts in acknowledgement.

"You the new kid, eh? Wright!" he calls out.

"Here!" A flustered looking boy exclaims, looking surprised. Must have been caught in the middle of something. His friends giggle at him as he blushes.

"Mhmm, gotcha..Well, sit near the front, next to Addison. Addison! Stand up." A red-headed girl in an atrocious canary-yellow sweater stands up, flipping her hair.

"Thank you, sir." Kurt says, receiving another grunt in response. The man gets out of his chair and stands in front of the class.

"Okay, homeroom. We have a new student. His name is Kurt Hummel." He motions to Kurt's seat with his hand. Everyone stares at Kurt. He gives a little wave.

"Alright, that was enough of an introduction." The man sighs and sits back down. Kurt decides that the man is rude. A few girls and two guys go up to him.

"Hummel? That sounds sort of familiar. Do you have a brother?" Kurt stutters.

"W-well, um, yes, but his last name is different. Finn Hudson." The girl who asked the question tilts her head, surveying Kurt.

"Hudson's your brother? Well, stranger things have happened.." she mutters, walking away. Kurt doesn't know whether or not to be insulted. He expected some bullying to come. He didn't forget his past school experiences.

Homeroom is short, a few minutes in the beginning of the day, usually spent talking to other students or reading. The first bell rings, and Kurt checks his schedule. His first class is English, his favourite subject. Next is Biology, accompanied by History. He doesn't have physical education. His mother wouldn't allow it. It wasn't safe.

* * *

><p>He walks out of homeroom and tries to find Ms. Arnold's room. His legs are still not his friends, and they wobble more the longer he stands still. He starts walking, hoping to find someone who can help him. An Asian girl with blue highlights walks past him, struggling to keep up with a boy in a wheelchair with glasses. She keeps tripping on her long black skirt.<p>

"Hurry up, Tina! We'll be late to English!" Tina. The names strikes a chord. It's familiar. _My friends, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes._ Oh. Finn's friend? What if she's not the only Tina?

"I know, Artie! I keep stepping on my skirt, and if I rip this lace-" Artie. This couldn't be a coincidence, could it? Kurt hurries, as well as he can, to the Asian girl. He comes up beside her, his soft voice barely distinguishable above all the other voices in the hallway.

"Um, excuse me. I'm sorry, but could you..Ms. Arnold's room...I- I don't know the way." Tina smiles.

"Oh, sure. You must be new. I'm Tina. I have her class next, too. Come with me, as long I stop tripping on this skirt.." Kurt smiles, not at her trouble, but at her facial expression.

"You know, I think I have a pin for that." Tina looks hopeful.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kurt reaches into her pocket and draws out a pin. He gets on his knees and chooses piece of the skirt and pins it. It's just above her ankles and it still looks great. Tina smiles.

"Thank you...What is your name?"

"Kurt. Hummel. I mean..my name is Kurt Hummel." Tina almost laughs at how adorably exasperated he sounds.

"Thank you, Kurt. Let's go." says Tina, offering her hand to Kurt, who takes it willingly. Tina break into a run, which is really hard for Kurt, but all the same, he manages to hang only a few inches behind her. The walk into the room hurriedly, so that Ms. Arnold doesn't notice them. Kurt flails for a moment, not knowing where to sit. Tina motions desperately to a place near her and Artie. Kurt hurries to it.

Ms. Arnolds turns to the class, and Kurt catches her eyes.

"Ah, ladies and gentleman, it seems we have a new student. This is Kurt Hummel. He will be joining us from now on. Please do be kind to him." She walks over to his desk, and bends down to greet him. She leans forward, smiling.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kurt." Kurt blushes, trying to respond, but no words come out. Ms. Arnolds walks back to the front of her room, writing the word, _Symbolism_ on the board. Students sigh and one girl in the back looks excited.

Kurt hears Artie and Tina talking behind him.

"Alright, if Arnolds misinterprets another one of H.G. Wells' works. I'mma be outta here." Tina giggles.

"At least it'll be better than that one time she read us an Edgar Allen Poe poem and everyone was convinced that the guy was an evil, bird-worshipping stalker."

"I'm just sayin', a whole poem about a raven, something's up."

"Oh, Artie.."

Kurt fought back laughter as Ms. Arnolds wrote down names of famous authors.

* * *

><p>After class, Tina sought out Kurt, Artie by her side.<p>

"Hey, Kurt!" she called out. Kurt spun around, surprised.

"Yes, Tina?"

"Oh, hi. I just wanted to know if you needed some help around the school." Kurt smiled.

"Oh, yeah. That'd be nice. My brother didn't have a lot of time to walk me through the high school experience this morning. I mean, I haven't attended any sort of school for a few months, but.." He stopped, hoping they hadn't heard the last part of that.

"Oh? Who's your brother?" said Artie, wheeling by Kurt's side. He internally celebrated. They hadn't heard.

"Oh..just.." he wondered if Finn would want them to know he was his brother. "Finn Hudson." Artie and Tina exchanged surprised looks.

"Finn never told us he had a brother." Tina said, slightly angry at Finn. "We gonna have a talk about this with him later." Artie quipped, jokingly cracking his knuckles. Tina giggled at the serious expression on his face.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kurt. You certainly seem..smarter than your brother..and," she said, taking a step bac to examine Kurt's outfit. "You dress better, too." Kurt's grin widened.

"Oh, I love fashion. I used to track it religously, but well, I sort of lost track.."

"I've got a bunch of fashion magazines hidden under my bed. You should come over and check 'em out sometime." Tina grinned, eyes lighting up at the mention of fashion. Artie, however, looked rather bored. He nudged her arm.

"What? Oh! We've gotta hurry to Science! Nice meeting you, Kurt." She waved before running.

"You seem nice, Kurt. I _can_ use proper grammar by the way. I sort of have an inner rapper, if you will. See you later." he bid Kurt goodbye, wheeling himself in Tina's direction.

Kurt just smiled. School was going quite nicely.

And then a rather burly looking boy with a football team jacket slammed him into a locker.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I haven't really said anything yet. I thank everyone who has read the story. I really appreciate it. I don't have an established schedule yet for updates so I suppose the best thing to do would be to add this story alerts. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and favourited this story! And those who have already added it to story alerts.**


	6. The Reveal

It took Kurt a few seconds to recover from the shock. The hard metal locker certainly did not feel good against his thin back. His legs wobbled helplessly as he tried to stand back up. He fell back down. He made a few more pitiful attempts to stand when a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform flounced by, stopping to help him.

"Hey, Porcelain. I saw you fall down and I didn't want you to break so I decided to help you. Besides, if you broke there'd be pieces all over the floor and it'd be really messy." and then she simply walked away. Kurt was confused for a moment, at the nickname and the words..following that. He didn't have time to thank her and for that he felt bad, but the pain in his back felt worse. He looked around for the person who had shoved him into the locker, but saw nobody.

It wasn't as if he was a stranger to this. He had experienced the pain before, but it had been a while since the last time he had felt the cold metal door make contact with his back. He didn't miss it. He knew it would only be a matter of time until this started happening again.

He decided not to dwell on it, brushing himself off and heading to his next class. He heads to Biology. He knew where that was. It was next to his homeroom. He headed back in that direction and walked into the classroom, sitting down beside a black girl wearing a rather interesting outfit of a zebra print jacket over a black shirt covered in rainbow text and skinny jeans. Not the best combination, but not the worst, either. She seemed completely absorbed in the conversation she was having with the girl sitting four seats away.

Kurt smiled. He loved when people were happy.

A fussy looking doe-eyed woman with frizzy hair and a wrinkled pencil skirt came in juggling three stacks of paper and a cup of coffee. You could feel the oncoming tragedy.

Kurt honestly did not know what would possess a woman like this to wear high heels, when she was so obviously destined for trouble. She tripped, naturally, and one paper blew off the stack, the wind picking it up and carrying it up into the air. As she scrambled to grab it, she dropped her coffee mug, and the coffee spilled all down her shirt and all over her papers.

Kurt felt overwhelming sympathy for the woman, but the disaster had come on so fast there honestly was no way anyone could have helped her in time.

She sighed, but she sounded oddly unannoyed as she did so, as if this was a normal thing, stroding back out of the room with her drenched papers and her posture slumped. A group of petty looking girls in cheerleading uniforms high-fived, sniggering in the back. As it became clear that the teacher was indeed out of the room, chatter broke out among the students.

He didn't have anybody to talk to, so he tried to look busy by rifling through his papers. The girl sitting beside him noticed and tapped his shoulder. She smiled, seeming friendly enough.

"Hey, I'm Mercedes. You must be the new kid that I keep hearing about. It's nice to meet you." Kurt smiled, turning his gaze toward the day, a bemused look appearing in his glasz eyes again.

"Oh, that's Ms. Bradshaw. She's a bit..er..clumsy. She always looks a little flustered." Kurt nodded, allowing a short giggle to escape his lips. A bit flustered indeed.

"Oh! Kurt." He remembered to tell her his name as well, extending his hand. She happily took it, stopping suddenly as she exclaimed,

"Damn, white boy! You have some soft hands!" Kurt smiled.

"Thank you. I try to keep them moisturised."

"You're doing a great job." Mercedes said, turning back to the front of the room when she heard the shuffling of Ms. Bradshaw's feet and her angry mumbling. Straightening herself out, she took a deep breath and went to stand in the front of the classroom.

"Hello, class. I see some of you have noticed the new student," she said, nodding in Kurt's direction. Kurt blushed as all eyes turned toward him.

* * *

><p>After a class that seemed way too chaotic to be Biology, he left the room, only to meet up with a familiar hand that shoved him into the lockers for a second time that day. And damn it, he really had enough trouble walking without straining to stand up.<p>

Seeing him get pushed, Artie, Tina, and Mercedes came over to him, Mercedes pulling him up with such force he went up two feet in the air. None of them looked pleased.

"Ugh. Those football players..." said Artie, shaking his head. "Are you alright, Kurt?" Kurt winced at the pain that struck his shoulder. "Y-yeah..I'm fine. Just surprised.

"Be careful, Kurt. There's a lot of douchebags here. Don't mind them." Tina said, with sympathy in her eyes as she walked away, looking behind her every few seconds to check that Kurt was alright.

After a hurricane of a day, his back sore and his legs wobbly, Kurt waited at the doors of the school for Finn. He had completely forgotten about the surprise Finn had planned for him in the commotion of being slammed into lockers and meeting potential friends. He was tired. Maybe when he went home he could fall asleep next to Finny and he would sing to him...

"Hey, Kurt!" yelled Finn as he ran up the hall, waving his hand. It didn't take him long to reach Kurt. He had long legs and he was used to running furing football practice. Kurt smiled, his eyes' warmth returning after a rough first day. All because of Finn, his older brother.

"Come with me to the choir room, okay? That's were the surprise is." Kurt seemed hesitant. "You can hold my hand, Kurtie." Kurt looked up, wearing a smile.

"Okay, Finny." They didn't run like Finn wanted to. Finn was anxious for Kurt to see, or rather, hear the surprise, but Kurt's legs were still weak and running might end up hurting him. Finn didn't want that.

When they reached the room, Finn took a deep breath holding Kurt's hand and opened the double doors. The Glee Club's chatter came to a halt as they all took in the pale figure that Finn was holding. He looked so small next to the giant Finn. So small and pale and almost like a doll. Glasz eyes and dark hair. The boy's eyes widened at all the people in the room and he went to whisper in his brother's ear. His brother leaned over, bent down really, so Kurt could whisper in his ear.

"Finny..this is a lot of people. I don't know if.."

"You'll be fine." he whispered back, placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder for reassurance.

"Finn." said Mr. Schuester, following the line of sight that the other Glee members had and taking notice of the small boy. "Is this who you wanted to bring to rehearsal?"

"Um, yeah, . This is Kurt. Say "hi", Kurt." but Kurt just hid behind his brother's legs. Afraid, almost, of seeing everyone. walked over to him slowly, as if not to alarm him. He extended a hand.

"Hello, Kurt. It's nice to meet you." Kurt looked up at his brother for approval, and then contributed the last few shaky steps toward Mr. Schuester.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, too." They shook hands. Kurt's eyes wandered over to the students sitting on the stands. He only managed a wave before-

"Kurt!"

"White boy!"

"What up, K?"

"Porcelain!" cried a blonde cheerleader who Kurt recognized as the one who helped him up earlier. She hopped off the stands to give him a hug.

"Oh, hello! I didn't see you guys. And," he said, turning to the cheerleader. "Thank you, for earlier." she hugged him.

"No problem. I just thought it'd be a shame if you broke. I mean, you're so pretty." and now she was holding his hand.

"But, I mean, you're actually pretty soft for glass." she said, feeling his hands with wide eyes, as if this was truly a feat to her. Kurt only smiled. The Latina in the corner raised an eyebrow, surprised that someone was so easily becoming accustomed to Brittany's interesting personality.

Rachel piped up.

"Hi, Kurt!" She said, stepping over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a sort of protective hug. She seemed like an older sister or something hugging him like that.

Puck just stared at the boy. Who was he? Who was he to Finn? Why had he come today? Mike and Matt were chatting about the boy in the back.

"He looks nice."

"Yeah. He's sort of pretty..in an odd way."

"I meant that he looks friendly."

"I know, but he looks both nice and pretty."

"Mike, you're weirdin' me out, man..."

"Sorry, dude."

Quinn looked at him for a second before getting up and sweeping him into her arms like he was her baby. Santana and Puck just exchanged looks of surprise. Santana decided to get up and greet him. Puck still stared, wide-eyed, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, Porcelain. I'm Santana. I'm going to warn you right now, I'm a bit of a bitch, so don't get on my nerves." but Santana had underestimated how well Kurt could pull a bitchface, which he did, when his brother looked away. He winked.

"Me too." Finn had only heard part of the exchange and yelled at Santana.

"Santana, language!"

"Oh please, Frankenteen. Hearing some language isn't going to turn him into some homeless drug dealer. I bet you that mouth of yours isn't too clean either." Finn blushed, looking away. Kurt giggled, a musical sound that put a smile on most of their faces. It hadn't seemed to mistify Puck. It had, however, managed to put a ghost of a smile on Santana's lips. Quinn cooed over him.

Puck got up, joining the group.

"Man, who is this?"

"It's Kurt."

"I know that, but who is he? Like, what's he to you?" Finn paused. The rest of the Glee Club seemed eager to know as well, save for Rachel, Artie, Tina, and Mercedes, who Kurt assumed had been filled in by Artie and Tina.

"He's my little brother. One year younger."

"Wait, you're saying you had a brother and you never told us?" Puck said.

"It..it never came up."

"I think I deserve to know about whether or not you have a brother."

"Guys, drop it." said Will, speaking up. "Now, can we get to the auditions for the Wicked solos?" Kurt was close to jumping up and down. He clasped his hands together, an absolutely delighted smile on his face. He turned to Finn.

"You guys are doing Wicked? Oh, I love Wicked! This is the best surprise ever! Thank you, Finny, thank you!" He went on his tiptoes to hug his brother. Any other time Puck would've filed away the nickname to be used against Finn for later, but he had to admit, Finn's little brother was sort of precious.

"Awww." came some of the girl's replies. Santana tucked hers in with Brittany's to make it seem like she still had some backbone.

Kurt didn't notice, as his face was hiding in his brother's chest. He broke away.

"Are you guys doing Defying Gravity? Please tell me you're doing Defying Gravity. I know that song by heart-"

"Would it be Wicked if we didn't?" said Rachel joining hands with him excitedly. "That'll be my solo, of course. Only my vocal prowess and range would be able to handle such a challenging piece. After all, I, Rachel Barbra Berry-" Kurt interrupted, feeling bad about it, but less so after he saw the relieved looks the Glee Club members had just donned. Not another Berry speech. No way.

"Can I sing with you?" Rachel exchanged glances with Finn, who exchanged glances with Kurt, and then Mr. Schue.

"Kurt, it has a high F in it." Kurt smiled.

"I know. My high voice comes in handy sometimes." and Rachel, despite herself, agreed.

"Fine then. It'll be the best rendition of Defying Gravity to ever hit Ohio." She said, determined. Several members rolled their eyes.


End file.
